Getting over the Addiction
by rougewriter
Summary: One Shot Sequal to "so very addicted". It had taken one drunken night and near death experience to wake her fully to the sad reality of what her life had become in the past 4 months.


Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha or Any of its characters. I Dream of owning Sesshoumaru but what fan girl doesn't?.

A/N: This is a sequal one shot to "so very Addicted" I hope you enjoy it, its written to another Kelly Clarkson song called "Sober" so I thought it fit very well to the theme.

Getting over the Addiction

By RogueWriter (Astrid)

_Life is simple.  
Most of us have mastered making it very complex.  
By avoiding, attempting to control, hide, run from, pretend,  
we have made life a series of complex situations.  
Is life just that way or has it come to be that way  
from the choices and decisions we have made?  
Now, simply -- we get to love it all...  
...and choose again... _

_?? _

Kagome stood in front of the door to the penthouse Apartment of one of Tokyo's expensive high rise Condo's. She had been standing there for close to five minutes already. Not knowing what to do, true she had her whole conversation planned out on the way here but as soon as she stepped from the elevator her mind blanked out.

She was already fighting down the shakes which could have been equated to going cold turkey which in her mind was exactly what she was about to do. After avoiding the source of her anguish for close to two weeks and sinking into deeper and deeper depression because of it. It had taken one drunken night and near death experience to wake her fully to the sad reality of what her life had become in the past 4 months.

Knocking on the cherry wood she waited to the nearly silent click sounded and the door opened, the tall man in the doorway standing aside to let her in, looking at her feet she entered, the door closing with a soft click.

_**And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me**_

The death of her Boyfriend in a violent car accident had hit her harder then she thought anything ever would, in her shock and depression she had turned to the brother of her beloved Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had been patient and a silent ear for her fears and pain at first before he started to empress on her his own wants and needs, disregarding her emotions as easily as he did his brother's death. He used her emotions and pain against her so he could use her body as a sexual outlet. She never said anything…never complained…never turned him away before now…

_**Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over**_

It has been a particularly long not, and she had gotten into an argument with her friends over her declining health, they tried to get her to tell them what was going on and why she kept getting worst, why she never talked to them about it, when she told them she was fine and their was nothing to tell, her friend Sango blew a fuse at the clear lie, refusing to back down until Miroku made an effort to calm her. She'd left feeling tired and even more guilty than usual only to get home and cry. Sesshoumaru had visited that night, his appearance being to much for her guilt ridden mind, and she had slammed the door in his face. He didn't knock again, to do so would affect his pride, so she assumed he left after she didn't open the door again, after that she had spent weeks after avoiding him like the plague. Taking her breaks whenever she knew he had a meeting with her boss, not answering her door or her phone.

_**And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time**_

She had gone out drinking one night, trying to block out the guilt and nightmares that still haunted her. Stumbling out the bar at 2 in the morning barely able to stand straight without tripping out her own feet.

Walking down the sidewalk she leaned a little to far to the right and ended up tripping out into the street, which unfortunately was already being taken up by an incoming eighteen wheeler. The truck was far to close to stop no matter how hard the driver smashed the breaks. Freezing mid stumble it was her clumsy drunkenness that seems to have nearly killed her and saved her life as she fell forward land flat out on the street the skidding tractor trailer stopping finally with her smack under and between the front end. Just enough room for her to survive with only a few scrapes. The driver of course was pissed at the drunk woman that nearly killed herself on his truck but immensely relieved anyway that she was still alive. After turning down the offer to call 911 she finally got home in one piece. It took her all but 2 days to finally make a decision in her new perception of life after near death.

_**Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no**_

Wake up

So here she was now three months later, everything wasn't kittens and roses but it was better then It had ever been during those few months after Inyasha's death. She was in a new apartment ( her old one carrying to many memories she wanted to forget), She had transferred to another department at Shichinintai.ico. Her boss Bankotsu was a little surprised at the transfer request but didn't complain after a little slightly violent but "loving" persuasion from his personal secretary Sango.

_**Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am**_

Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months

Not having to see Sesshoumaru whenever he had a meeting with Ban helped her well on her way to cutting him out her life. There were still hard times though, like when she would still have nightmares and so distraught that she literally had to break her phones to keep from calling him (she had to replace quite a few too) but it was getting easier she was still standing.

Her days were brighter, her mind clearer, her heart lighter, she was well on her way to being Sober…

_**Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up**_

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

_**A/N: Hello everyone, its been like forever I know, but I just never have the time to really write as much as I would like nor the real confidence to post my work when I do get around to writing but like the last one I did this one screamed at me to get down on paper ( or MS word) It's the companion to " so very addicted" I had some people on several sites say that they liked it and wished I had continued it so here it is, I won't do a chapter fic because frankly I suck at them and so very addicted was really supposed to stand alone in its angst but after a while I saw that poor Kagome needed some closure even if it wasn't a sappy sweet ending ( those will rot your teeth!) . so feed me and review please! I always love hearing feedback and constructive criticism, don't just rag on me because if you didn't like it your welcome to never read it again, but keep your hate to yourself.**_


End file.
